Girl With One Eye
by TornBetweenTwo12
Summary: These are my fan-characters, but they are sonic based in a way.


Please do not say anything about my grammar, sorry if there is grammar errors.

Raian = Ryan in Japanese

Kurisu = Chris in Japanese

Girl With One Eye (One Shot)

Based on the song Girl With One Eye by Florence and The Machines.

Warnings: Yuri, Rape, Bondage, Bullies.

Couple: KyokoXEmily, EmilyXKurisu, RyanXEmily

POV: Emily's.

_Thinking_  
"Demons"  
"_Talking through a mind link"_  
Animal  
Notes  
Name: Text Messages

_

I was walking to school when I saw her. I heard that her name was Kyoko. No one knew her last name tho. That's so weird. She had pretty sky blue hair and in the light you can see the purple highlights. She had purple eyes, but her eyes were tinted with green. She liked wearing this dress, it had red skulls all over and was a deep black, every Wednesday

She liked to wear either black combat boots, black sneakers with purple and red skulls, or purple boots. She usually either had her hair in a ponytail, curled, or it was down. Today she was wearing a purple dress with black nylons, black sneakers with red and purple skulls all over it, and her hair was down today.

I didn't like girls, but I was always kinda curious about it. I'm not sure why. I know it's weird for me to wonder about it. Even I don't understand these feelings. I sighed as I walked to my classroom, passing her on my way to my seat. She always seemed to be surrounded by the popular people.

I knew I wouldn't be noticed by someone as popular as her though. I was forcing myself to forget about this. I didn't understand my feelings for her either. I shouldn't like her either. Not when I loved them.

_Raian and __Kurisu._ _I love them. They mean a lot to me._

I sat in my seat and waited for first block to end.

Today ended rather fast for once., and I'm glad, too. I walked to my bus while reading The Hunger Games for like the hundredth time now. I was listening to my psp as well, listening to music. Of course. I wasn't paying attention at all when I bumped into her, falling on my ass. I looked up at her as a bright blush crept along my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed as I got up and dusted myself off.

I picked my things up and walked away really fast. I got on my bus and sat down in my seat. I was still blushing when the bus started to drive away. I sighed. I was an idiot, I bumped into her and then ran away like the scaredy cat I am. If I wasn't so shy, I knew I would have introduced myself.

As my bus drove to my stop, I realized my phone was missing.

"Fuck!" I said as I looked around myself.

"Shit." I shouted as I got off my bus.

Then I realized it must have fallen out of my pocket when I pumped into her.

_What am I going to do? I don't know what to do._ I sighed.

I walked the short distance to my house and unlocked my door. I walked to my spare phone and picked it up. I had all things needed on this phone like my main one. I called Kurisu to let him know what had happened to my main phone and why I probably wasn't answering back.

I got sent to voicemail.

"He's probably mad at me now." I sighed and sent him a text explaining things.

I set my phone down and did my normal chores even though I was the only one living here in this house, since my dad passed away. My brother got put into foster care, and my mom can't come anywhere near me and my brother until my brother is 18.

I miss them every day. I finished my chores and started cooking dinner. I was allowed to see my brother only 6 times a year. I was allowed to see him for his birthday and Christmas. Any other times, the parents, or he himself, chooses his dates to visit. But they had to call ahead of time to schedule the date.. I heard my phone go off, so I hurried up and picked it up.

"Hello, Emily Isabella here." I spoke into the phone.

"SIS!" my little brother shouted into the phone. I smiled.

"Hey, Shugo. What's up?" I said, happiness in my voice. He was allowed to call me whenever he wanted to.

"We're on our way, sis." He said.

"Haha, cool. Dinner is being made right now, you are staying for dinner right?" I said. I heard him talk to his new parents.

"Yup!" He shouted.

"Awesome." I said.

"Tacos?" He asked, barely hiding his excitement as I knew he loved my tacos, like he did with our guella and dad's.

"Always when you come over." I said with a smile. He told me how he wasn't allowed to eat tacos at home, they never made it, because they didn't know how. I used to always ask if they wanted me to teach them, but they said they can manage without my help. They don't like me very much. I'm not fully sure why.

I heard them pull into the driveway as I was cutting the tomatoes and lettuce. I heard Shugo knock his special knock..

"Come in!" I shouted from the kitchen. I heard the door open up and Shugo ran in.

"SIS! SIS! SIS! SIS!" He shouted. I started to laugh.

"Hold on, Shugo. Let me finish cooking and serving you all your share.

"Oh we aren't staying, we will leave you two to catch up, its been a long three months since you last saw each other." His stepmother said.

"Be sure to be a good boy, Shugo. We'll pick him up at 4pm sharp." His stepfather said.

"I understand. Thank you." I said as I finished setting dinner up for the two of us. After they left completely. I walked to him and gave a big hug.

"Sis why didn't you answer your main cell phone?" He said softly. I sighed.

"I dropped it at school sadly." I said as I let him go.

"Lets eat." I continued as I walked to the kitchen.

"Okay!" He shouted as he sat at his spot at the table. I smiled and served him his normal nachos. I set my plate up and sat down with him.

We ate in silence until we were full, then we went in the living room after I washed off our plates. I sat with him on our dad's favorite couch and sat looking at him.

"So what did you need to tell me?" I asked.

"I'm moving to Japan!" He shouted.

I forced myself to smile. I knew what was happening, they were going to end all connections with me as his sister.

"That's wonderful!." I said as I gave him a hug. I got up and grabbed a medium sized box.

"I got you something." I continued as I handed him the package.

He looked at me and took the package.

"You didn't have to, sis." He said as he started to unwrap the gift.

"I wanted too." I said as I sat next to him. He opened the box to another box.

"Really, Sis?" He continued in an exasperated tone as he opened that box to a brand new laptop. He was surprised. It was written all over his face.

"It's a way to keep in touch, the password is my old name, that way your new parents don't know." I said softly with a smile as I hugged him.

"Thank you sis." He whispered. I handed him a laptop case to put his laptop in it.

"You're welcome, bro." I said as I got up and grabbed my phone.

"Your parents will be here in four minutes or so lol." I said.

"It's too soon!" He shouted as he got up and gave me a hug.

"I know, it'll be okay." I said as I hugged him back, giving him a small squeeze.

"I don't wanna leave yet. I just got here." He said. I smiled.

"I know, we'll see each other again." I said softly.

"Good, Sis." He said as his parents pulled into the driveway right on time.

"Bye, Shugo." I said, walking him to the car.

"Bye, Sissy." He said, getting into the car.

His dad got out and grabbed my shoulder a little too roughly.

"Look here, this is the last time you will see him. you come to japan to look for him and the police will be on your ass so fast, you wouldn't be able to scream his name. Got it?" He said to me.

"Get your hand off me before I call the police on you. Besides, you can't stop the agreement with court! I'm allowed to see my brother!" I said angrily. He laughed in my face.

"Not since yesterday. We know you are in a gang and we are stopping it, we are allowed to stop visitations if the eldest sibling is trouble or a bad influence." He said sternly.

"I'm a bad influence? And I am not in any gangs!" I shouted. I saw Shugo look our way, smiling without knowing what's really going on.

"Yes, you are." His dad laughed in my face. As Shugo's new mom gained his attention, his father slapped me across the face like I was his own kid.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted as I kicked his new father away.

"Now thank you for hurting me, slut." He laughed as he walked to his car, got in and drove away with my innocent little brother with him. I walked back inside and fall to my knees, crying.

He purposely did that, so I couldn't see my little brother.

_Aneko what do I do?_

I covered my face while I sat in the middle of the living room floor, crying.

"Little wolf, do not worry, you will see him again. Call the police now."

_Okay, Aneko._

I got up and walked to my phone and called 911.

I told the police what happened, but they said they couldn't do anything. I sighed, I looked at my messages. I called Kurisu again, this time he answered.

"Kurisu?" I said softly, still crying from the events of today.

"Emily? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. I told him what happened and continued to cry my pain.

"Oh my god, Emi. I'm sorry that happened. Want me to come over?" he offered. I cried more.

"Yes, please." I whispered into the phone as I heard his front door shut.

I heard him turn on his car and he talked to me until he got here. I let him inside as we hung up. I was still crying and he picked me and carried me to my bed. He laid me in bed and laid with me. I cuddled with him as he rubbed my head. I slowly fall asleep, encased in his arms.

_

I woke up the next morning without his warmth, instead I found a note. I sighed and looked at the note.

Dear babe,  
I had to go to take a shower and get ready for school, I'll come back after that. I'm taking you to school today. See you soon.

Love,  
Kurisu.

I smiled at the note. I got up and started to get ready for school too. I yawned and made some eggs with cheese for breakfast. I ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, put on my school uniform, and finished by brushing my hair. I braided a few pieces of hair together before making sure I liked how it looked. After that I walked into my room, grabbed my books and jacket and waited for Kurisu.

After a while, I called Kurisu up.

"Hello?" I said as he answered.

"Sorry babe, I have to take someone to work, so I'm running late. Take the bus." He said as I sighed sadly.

"Okay." I said to him as I grabbed my bus pass and walked to my bus stop. Which I made it just in time too. I walked onto my bus and rode to school.

I walked into homeroom and saw her. Kyoko was always here before me. She saw me and got up. She walked over to me.

"Emily, right?" She said to me. I looked at her.

"Yeah, that's me." I said.

"You dropped your phone yesterday, I thought I should return it." She said as she handed me my phone.

"T-thanks." I said slightly shyly and took my phone.

She smiled and grabbed my ass softly as she walked to her seat. I blushed even more and walked to my seat. I sat in my seat and waited for homeroom to be over. I looked at my phone.

_It's kind of sticky? That's strange._

I looked at Kyoko, who winked at me, which only made me blush even more.

_What is happening to me?_

I looked away and continued to wait for the school day to end.

The school day finally ended, I walked to my locker and got my things. I walked to my bus and got on the bus. I looked at my phone finally. I was curious and wondered what type of messages and calls I got. I looked at my messages and they were all from Kurisu.

I read the messages from him, they were mostly about why I was not contacting him at all. I looked at my other messages and saw i had one from Kyoko.

Kyoko: Hey there sexy, you should check your pictures. :)

I blushed and replied saying okay. I opened up my pictures. I gasped and saw most of them were Kyoko posing in the camera lens taking naked pictures of herself. There were pictures of her pussy, her breasts and her ass. I had no clue what to say to what i had discovered on my phone.

I erased the pictures and texted Kurisu and Raian to let them know I had my phone back. I waited for them to text back., I sighed while looking out the foggy window.

_Today seemed so gloomy. I wonder why today is like this. Why this is happening to me. Why I seem to like Kyoko and why Kurisu is barely talking to me. What the hell is going on here?_

I got off my bus at my stop and walked home. I unlocked the door and walked inside my house. I set my stuff down and looked through the fridge for something to eat. I sighed.

_Looks like I gotta go shopping for some more food._

I grabbed the milk and cereal, poured the cereal and milk into a bowl. I sat down and watched tv while I ate. I felt my phone go off, so I picked it up.

"Hello? Emily here." I said as I answered the phone.

"Hey Emi. It's been awhile since we last talked." The other person said.

"Raian?" I whispered.

"The one and only! How are you?" He said.

"I'm good. How about you?" I said.

"I'm great, hey, Emi?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah, Raian?" I said.

"Can you get on Halo 4 and play some games with me?" He said.

"Hell yeah. I'll be on in 15 minutes. I gotta finish my cereal, take a shower, and wash my dishes." I said, smiling.

"Awesome. I'll see you soon then." He said as he hung up. I smiled even more as I set my phone down and continued to eat.

~Fifteen minutes later.~

I got in my room after my shower. I turned on my xbox and tv as I was drying off my hair. I got dressed as Halo 4 loaded up. I sat on my bed and made an xbox live party. I sent a party invite to Raian, but someone else joined my party before Raian did.

"Hello?" The person said.

"Kyoko?" I said nervously.

"EMILY!" She shouted into the microphone just as Raian joined my party. I smiled.

"Hey Raian, this is uhm Kyoko from my school." I said as he said his nervous hello.

"Emily, babe. Can you please kick him so we can be alone?" She said. I could hear the smile in her voice. It made me mad. I sent Raian a text as he left my party.

"Thank you for kicking him! I thought I would never be alone with you. I love you, Emily." She said just as Raian invited me to his party. I made my account appear offline as I acted like I got logged off. I left my party and joined Raian's party.

"Hey Emi." He said.

"I'm soooo sorry for that Raian! I didn't know she had an account, she just joined." I started to say.

"Calm down, Emi," he began, laughing. "It's okay. I forgive you, you are fine."

"Thank you Raian." I said, smiling.

~After an hour of playing Halo 4~

When we just finished our last game until I would come home from work.

"Raian, I gotta get off now. I got to go to work in 30 minutes." I said as I was putting my shoes on.

"I love you, Emi" He said softly. I gasped.

"Really, Raian?" I whispered painfully.

"Yeah." He whispered back just as painfully.

"I love you, too, Raian. I got to go. Text you later." I said.

"Bye." He replied as I turned my xbox off. I left my house for work.

~Five hours later after work.~

I got home and texted Raian that I was home. Kurisu finally had called me, but I had been at work., so I called him back.

"Hello, Emily?" He whispered painfully.

"Kurisu! I'm so happy, you answered this time." I said smiling. "I've missed you!"

"I-I can't talk." He whispered as I heard manically laughter in the background.

"What the hell? Who is there with you?" I asked.

"K-Kyo-" He got caught off by her voice being heard over the receiver. I started to get pissed off. I hung up and called Raian for back up.

"Raian?" I asked as angry seeped through my voice.

"Emily? What's wrong?" He asked urgently.

"That bitch has my fucking boyfriend." I said as I slammed my door shut, walking to my car.

"Stay right there. I'll be over in a few. I'll pick you up. They would know your car." He said as I heard his car engine start up.

"Fine." I said as I sat on the bench of the picnic table. A few minutes passed as Raian just pulled into my driveway. I got in the car and told him where to go. When we finally got there, I jumped out of the car.

"KYOKO!" I shouted as I slammed open my boyfriend's door.

_This bitch is gonna get it. If Raian doesn't stop me, I'll personal kill this fucking bitch. I could tell she was a fucking slut. Bullshit. She was never cool. She is a bitch._

Just as I walked downstairs to the basement, I got pushed and fell to the bottom of the stairs. I hit my head on the ground and had slammed my hand against the wall to stop the fall, but broke it in the process. I had landed on my back.

"Fuck. What the hell?" I said as I looked at who pushed me.

_It was Kurisu. H-He pushed me... But why?_

I could feel the tears well up in the corners of my eyes.

"Kurisu...?" I said painfully as I saw Raian appear in the doorway.

Kurisu looked unemotional to me and then to Raian.

"I'm done with her. You can have her. Emily, we are over." He said unemotionally still. "Now, get out of my house."

He walked away from the scene as Raian ran down the stairs and picked me up. He walked back up stairs. We saw Kurisu and Raian walked towards him. Raian let my legs go gently and smacked Kurisu across the face.

"That's for pushing her." He said as he slapped him again. "And that's for her. For breaking up with her."

Raian picked my legs back up and carried me out the door. He set me in the passenger's seat and shut my door. He got in the driver's seat. He started up the car, for a while we were quiet. He backed out of the driveway and drove away from his house. I started to cry as the silence continued.

"Emily. It's okay." He said as he turned on the radio and put in a cd. I didn't see what it was until our song came on.

~"The Last Night" by Skillet~

I cried even more.

"Raian, I don't know why this happened, but it really hurts." I said, gasping for air.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm here now." He said as he drove into the hospital parking lot. He got out of the car after turning the engine off. I was still crying as he opened my door. He picked me up and walked towards the hospital.

"What are we doing?" I said through my sobs.

"Checking out your head and hand." He said as he walked us into the lobby.

"Oh okay." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Stay awake." He said as he stopped and set me in a chair. "Miss, can you please make sure she stays awake for me?"

"Sure." The lady said as she turned to me.

~10 minutes later.~

_I don't remember the questions she asked or how I responded, but the look on her face said that I was sounding crazy._

"Ma'am? What's-" Raian gave me a look that said even he thought I was crazy. I felt him shake me.

"What?" I finally said as myself.

"You kept saying 'Kill me, kill me now. Please. I can't live without him. I love him.' Repetitively." Raian said. I looked at him and sighed.

_I really am losing myself... I'm falling apart..._

"Raian..." I began as tears started to form at the corners of my eyes.

"Yes, Emi? I'm right here." He said to me soothingly.

"Emily Isabella?" A female voice said.

"One minute." Raian replied as he started to lift me up. The woman next to us had smiled like she was remembering something in the past. Raian walked to the female nurse and walked the way to the doctor's office.

When we got to the office, they had Raian set me down on the hospital bed. The nurse checked my pulse. She checked my pupils to see if they were dilated. Then I looked at Raian.

"I'm really tired Raian." I said to him as the nurse smiled.

"She is fine, she will heal up finely. Just a slight bump in the back of her head." The nurse said as she began to leave. "Please follow me. The doctor is waiting in the x-ray room."

Raian picked me up gently and began to follow her. We walked to the x-ray room where we took off any metal objects plus our phones and put them in a tray. Raian walked me to the seat and stood close to me as they began the x-ray on my hand.

I ignored the pain that began in my wrist to my fingers as they spread out my hand to check it out. I slightly whimpered, but at least I would know the results soon.

"Just wait in the lobby for your results Dark. You did great. Raian, let her rest while you wait." The male doctor said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Raian said as he picked me up and I rested my head on his chest softly. I fell asleep as he walked us to the lobby.

~A few hours later~

I woke up, still in Raian's arms as he was playing Halo 4.

_Halo 4...?_

I looked at him. I could tell his game ended when I heard victory and him looking down at me. He smiled.

"Hey sleepy head." He said to me as he backed out into the lobby. "Wanna join me, cutie?"

"S-sure." I stuttered while blushing as he handed me my controller and mic. I signed in as he was telling someone I was finally up. I joined his party that was open, then I realized I wasn't at home. I was at his house.

I blushed even darker as he chuckled.

"Why are you blushing?" He said as I was putting on my headset.

"Cause I just noticed I was at your house." I said as I closed the Xbox Guide and looking at him. I was sitting between his legs.

"Sorry about that, but I didn't know where your key was and also your hand will heal in a week. They said your hand was only sprained cause your hand had already began its healing process." He said to me as he invited the party to the game.

"Hiii." I heard my sister call.

"Dede?" I said.

"Hii sis. I heard what happened and I'm soooo sorry for it happening." She said.

"I am fine now, Raian helped me." I said as I smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed me. I blushed darker and looked away. Then my phone went off.

"Shhh. Be quiet, cutie." Raian said as he answered my phone and put it on speakerphone.

"Darky-babe. How are you? I am soooo sorry about Kurisu. I am here for you." Kyoko sounded so perky that I almost wanted to puke.

"Hello." Raian said. I gasped and shaked my head.

"Who are you?" Kyoko said.

"Dark's best friend." He said as we heard her scream into the receiver about a plan to get me to be her own.

"LIES! SHE IS ALL MINE!" She began to scream, I looked at Raian, scared shitless.

"You are wrong, Kyoko. You can not force love." Raian said as he looked me in the eyes, smiling gently. He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. I gasped as I kissed him back.

"Don't kiss her again." She spoke with an eerie tone that had frightened me.

"Or else what?" Raian said as he kissed me again, making me moan slightly. I heard a growl into the receiver as she slammed her door shut. She hung up.

"Raian, I'm scared." I whispered as he held me closer.

"I promise nothing will happen." He said as we heard his front door broke open. I jumped and began to tremble.

"Oh Darky!" I heard her call as she got closer to his room. She slammed open his bedroom door. She had three guys with her, who grabbed Raian, to hold him down. She walked closer to me as I screamed and threw a pillow at her. I tried to get away from her. She grabbed my wrist and slammed me onto Raian's bed.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Raian shouted as he punched one guy away.

Kyoko forced herself onto me as I turned away, scared.

"R-Raian, h-help m-me." I said as I tried to fight her off me, but she was stronger than me. Raian kicked the second one away as the third held his hands down. Raian headbutted the third one and ran over to me.

Kyoko bite my neck harshly, leaving a mark on my neck as my neck began to bleed. Raian grabbed Kyoko by her hair as I began crying in pain.

"If you do not leave right now, I will kill you." Raian said as he threw her against a wall. She hit the wall with a big thump. She scrambled up and ran out of the house shutting the door on her way out.

Raian walked to me, looked at my neck, grabbed a rag and bandages, and cleaned my wound. I whimpered in pain as we heard the guys run out as they came too. Raian bandaged up my neck and held me in his arms. He started to wipe my tears away as he leaned down and kissed me.

THE END

Maybe I think I am done now tho...


End file.
